Once Again
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: They were born and raised as natural enemies. That did not stop them from loving each other. When the time had come to fulfil that vow, they promised that they will be together again in their next life. But fate is cruel. Once again, they were born as enemies. The hunter and the wolf. ( This will be a Riren fiction)


**Heeyyyy Well the number of words are short but then again, this is a Prologue so it'll be short~**

**WARNING: This story is not beta'ed, grammar mistakes and stuffs. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THE IDEA OF OTHER'S.**

**Pairing: RivaileXEren Uke Eren weather you like it or not~**

**Disclaim: Don't own the characters, just the story~**

**A/U: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I know I have many stories that I have yet updated but ideas won't stop popping out! **

* * *

A titan shifter and a man.

No men like a titan shifters. In fact, they despised them. In that time, titans were humanity's enemies and fear. They'd lived inside the walls for years, afraid that they'll be the titans' next dinner. When titans were enemies, naturally humans that could shift as titans would be too. They called them titan in human's skin, traitors and many names. The titan shifters were separated from the rest of them, they lived outside of the walls. They were not allowed to step into the land of humans', not even their families even though they were not a titan shifter. But they never thought that they were freed by the creature they hated the most.

That titan shifter was just a boy, sworn to all humanity that he'll wipe out every titans on the land.

On the 100th year of the walls' age, a titan which were 60 meters suddenly appeared and smashed the gate in Shiganshina district followed by a titan called Colossal Titan that breached the Wall of Maria. Right after the wall was smashed, the titans were gone. It was replaced with chaos when titans let themselves in through the hole. It was a tragic. They'd lost many lives of citizens and armies.

5 years later, the same Colossal Titan showed up and the Wall Rose was breached. The military force had no choice but to send in the rookies too. When the rookies who were supposed to get the gas supple got stuck in a building that was surrounded with titans, something unexpected came. A 15 meters class titan smashed away the titans around the building, giving the squads in the building an escape. When they managed to got themselves in a safe zone, they did not expect a member of the squad who was supposed to be eaten came out of the titan's body.

For 5 years, the titan shifter was staying with them behind the walls for five years. The supervisors had no idea how or even when he had gotten in. When they questioned the boy, he answered that he had lived in Shiganshina district since he was born. And he had no idea that he was one of the titan shifter.

He was then shoved to the humanity's strongest man, Corporal Rivailie. He had 'talked' to the supervisors in the court that he might be humanity's last hope. The power of a titan shifter could take down titans easily than 3D Gears. Besides, most of the titan shifters were not able to be located. He was supposed to keep an eye on the boy that if he had ever lost control, it will be his duty to kill the kid.

But he never planned to fall for the boy. Eren Jaegar, the boy who looked so naive yet seemed like he had seen hell more than any other. He was innocent, yet he had killed many. He realised his feelings towards him on the third year he had been with him. In three years, they had gained four more titan shifters who were in the military. For three years, they fought against titans with five titan shifters on their side. The amount of titans decreased rapidly with the help of their power. For three years, the boy had never once loss control on his titan. The corporal was sure that after the last titan was slaved, they would live together peacefully on the beach they had discovered when they were patrolling the land. But it happened.

The squads were fighting in the last nest of titans, they were many, but the humans did not lose their hope, they had five titan shifters that's powerful enough to wipe out half of the population there. Rivailie, as humanity's strongest had been leading, but his partners were too busy they failed to realise a titan had managed to sneak behind their corporal's back and bit his left arm. Eren, in his titan form, had heard his lover's scream. He pushed the 14 meters titan aside, smashed his head and neck before rushing towards his corporal. He managed to kill the titans that were surrounding Rivailie in time, but not to save his arm. Eren had stared at the raven's blood, pooling on the ground. Rivailie had shouted to him that he's fine, but that did not reach the brunet. Eren's eyes glowed emerald green, he roared which caught many attentions of the titans. He punched the first titan that was running towards him on the head before killing the next one. The humans only stare at him in awe on how fast and strong he was and caught them off guarded. When the last titan fell to the ground rotting away, the squads were about to cheer but stopped when one of the squad member was smashed by non other than Eren himself. Rivailie knew right away.

It was time to kill him. Clenching his teeth, his grip on his weapon tighten. He was not ready to do it. But he knew clearly that one day he had to do it. It was his vow.

They were naturally enemies.

A man and a titan shifter. There won't be any happiness if they were together.

_"Eren.. I'm sorry..I-"_

_"Rivailie.." the brunet whispered, smiling weakly as he looked at his lover "Thank you.." _

_"Eren.." he held the hand of his lover that was covered with blood tightly "N-No.. This is not happening.." he had never felt so weak before, as if the other half of him was dying._

_"Nee... Rivailie.. Do you believe in after life...?" the corporal said nothing. "If...we were ..reborn again.. Let's be together.. _

_Not as enemies.._

_But as us.." _

But fate would not let them have their happy ending yet. Fate, after all, was cruel.

Once again,

they were born as enemies.

**The hunter and the wolf**

* * *

**I got this idea in my short 8 pages manga of mine. Well it was drawn as Reborn and Tsuna but I have this idea to match up with after- I don't know how to explain.**

**Well then, please do kindly leave a review even though its short.**

**Read & Review**


End file.
